


Millicent

by Sniffing



Series: Intruder [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Hux is basically kylo's babysitter, Hux's cat is just as salty as he is, Kylo is a manchild, M/M, Pre-Slash, Temper Tantrums, poor innocent stormtrooper deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniffing/pseuds/Sniffing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has gone missing once again. Hux and Phasma are determined to figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millicent

**Author's Note:**

> I was ecstatic when I read Pablo Hidalgo's tweet about Millicent being canon, so I decided to write a quick fic about it. I edited myself so sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors. This can be read as gen or pre-slash, but it's meant to be pre-slash.

**Millicent**

“General, check up on Kylo Ren. I am assuming he is training with Supreme Leader Snoke, however, it was not on his schedule today,” Captain Phasma said as she and General Hux walked down the corridor side by side. Their footsteps were perfectly in sync, Hux made sure of it by (not so) gracefully tripping up whenever they slipped out of line. Left, right, left, right, he told himself, left right, left right.

Kylo had been disappearing more often these days, and Hux was determined to figure out why. He was, after all, self-appointed babysitter of the knight. The way the man could barely take care of himself was laughable, really.

“Of course, Captain,” He nodded curtly to Phasma and headed off to Kylo’s training area.

No sign of the dark knight.

Hux rubbed his temples and lets out an exasperated sigh before heading back to the command center. Where the hell could this man-child have gone now?

He walked briskly back to Phasma, and stopped, facing her, rolling his shoulders back and puffing out his chest to make himself look bigger than he was. “No sign of Ren.”

Phasma put a hand to her helmet and shook her head lightly, “Shit,” she sighed, “What the hell is he doing?”

Hux opened his mouth to speak, however, he was interrupted by Mitaka stepping in front of him, “General, sir, I have some news to report!” He sounded rather anxious and out of breath, but when wasn’t Mitaka anxious and out of breath?

“What do you have to report, Lieutenant?” Hux asked calmly. The man always made things out to be bigger deals than what they really were, so the General would have to read between the lines.

“The climate control unit is malfunctioning, sir! Temperatures are decreasing rapidly! I ask that you see to it that one of your technicians fixes this immediately!” Mitaka talked quickly, as if he were afraid Hux would hurt him.

“Certainly, Lieutenant,” Hux said with a calmness that made Mitaka visibly cringe. It was probably a simple frayed wire that, no doubt needed fixing, but could wait. For now, he would continue his search as he leisurely made his way to the climate control unit, Phasma trailing behind him.

The two shared small talk and gossip as they made their way through the corridors, when a ginger blur flew past Hux’s feet.

Hux turned on his heels to see a tabby cat hunched into a corner, its fur standing on end and pupils dilated. He immediately recognized the cat’s round face and hurried over to it.

“Millie! What are you doing out here? How did you get out?” He gingerly reached a hand out to massage the cat’s ear, and as soon as it was purring, lifted it into his arms.

Graceless thumping made Hux snap around, this time finding the buckethead himself, Kylo Ren, rushing straight for him. The cat in his arms let out a nasty hiss and Hux felt the tip of its tail hit against his elbow.

Phasma looked at the cat, then to Hux, he helmet hiding her attempt to keep from laughing. Kylo stopped in his tracks, however, his romping gained the attention of several nearby stormtroopers.

“Don’t tell me she belongs to you, General,” Kylo sighed, his voice filled with utter disbelief.

Hux tightened his grip on the still-frazzled cat in his arms, “I am allowed to have a pet, Ren, it is _my_ base, after all.”

“Well, I see she shares many similarities with you. Same snobby face. Same aggressive demeanor, sa—“

Hux quickly cut the dark knight off, “And might I ask why you have been spending time with her?”

“She pissed on my grandfather’s helmet!” Kylo roared. Hux snorted in the most unprofessional manner. Phasma’s laugh sounded distorted and sinister behind the voice modulator of her helmet.

“Why are you _laughing_!?” Kylo screeched, stomping his foot on the floor.

“Just like we talked about, good job,” Hux cooed as he ran his hand through Millicent’s thick fur. He knew Kylo wouldn’t kill him without having to face Snoke’s wrath, so it was fun to tease the knight every once in a while.

Kylo made a sound that sounded to Hux like a growl, but he knew to not show fear. Never show fear in the face of Kylo Ren, because he will become too frustrated to fight if his quarry were fearless.

“It’s a disrespect to my grandfather’s name!” He howled, taking his lightsaber out of his belt. Hux didn’t even flinch as the weapon whirred to life, as Kylo was faced away. He slashed at anything and everything in his way. Hux groaned, watching the credits add up on his monthly bill as the knight destroyed different panels—perhaps he had gone too far this time.

Two unfortunate stormtroopers were cornered by Ren, both cowering in fear against the detritus scattered throughout the room. He didn’t show a hint of mercy to either of troopers, proceeding to slice them apart.

Phasma, now pissed out of her mind at the loss of two of her troopers, took out her blaster and aimed it towards a sparking control panel. A long bang echoed through the room that made Millicent yowl and leap from Hux’s arms. Kylo stopped in his tracks, breathing heavily, and retracted the lightsaber. He collapsed to his knees and removed his helmet, Hux almost felt a shred of empathy as the knight’s shoulders began to shake. Almost.

“I’m sorry, grandfather, I left your helmet out, where it would be easily accessible,” Hux heard the man before him sob. It was rather pathetic.

However, Hux knew that Kylo would never forgive him if he didn’t do something. He needed to maintain a proper working relationship with Kylo if he wanted to gain Snoke’s favor. He stepped forward and kneeled beside the crying mess of a person.

“Listen, Ren, I did not actually train Millie to sabotage you. I was teasing. It was an honest mistake on her part. If there’s anything I can do to make this right again, tell me,” Hux rested a hand on Kylo’s shoulder. He glanced to Phasma, who was kneeling before her fallen troopers, then to Millicent, who was beginning to slink out from behind the wreckage of the computers on the floor.

Kylo contemplated his response for a moment, and Hux waited patiently. “I think,” He began, Hux leaned in slightly, as Kylo’s voice was barely above a whisper, “I think you should let me see Millie more often. I love cats, and she’s great company. If you don’t mind.”

 

_~Fin_

  


End file.
